


Turbulence

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: /ˈtəːbjʊl(ə)ns/nouna state of conflict or confusion.in this case, of two young hearts.||'Too Complicated' reboot||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely stranger!  
> just a note from me before you move ahead to reading.
> 
> this is the rewritten, newly planned version of my first fanfiction 'Too Complicated'
> 
> if you have read it, you're aware of what an abomination it was.
> 
> the story line in 'turbulence' stays just about the same, of course, without cringe worthy scenes and over dramatic dialogue /i hope haha/. and this time i am planning on finishing it.
> 
> if there's any questions about this situation, don't hesitate and ask, ill make sure to answer ^^
> 
> enjoy <3

It was just another day for BTS; The two youngest of the group bickering at any chance possible over the smallest of things. Seokjin being the mother and scolding them, done with their antics. Hoseok shining like the sun, Jimin being a touchy fluff ball and Yoongi doing his own thing. All while Namjoon tries to be a good leader and get everything done at once.

It was just another day of a busy schedule, work to be done, and the boys getting through it all together.

Just another day, yet Namjoon was having a harder time than usual, he's been having a harder time for the past few weeks. And it's the first time he's not quite sure how to deal with it.

"We've been over the choreography like 6 times already," Taehyung whines right when the music stops, falling to the floor dramatically and pulling Jungkook down with him. The younger letting himself be dragged to the floor with a breathy laugh.

"Can we finish?" Taehyung's voice sounding as tired as he looks.

Namjoon walks past the two dead looking bodies on the floor with a shake of his head and a laugh, pulling up his tank top and wiping the sweat off his face "Yeah, that's enough for today, we did good."  
He grabs his water bottle off the floor, dropping himself on the spot it was in, gulping half of it down.

The boys manage to get everything together quite fast, but Namjoon was still sat in his spot, seemingly dazed. Only to be brought back to reality by Jimin's still breathless voice, "You coming or-?" the boy stands in the doorway, towel and bag in hand.

Namjoon forces himself to his feet, "Yeah I'll be in the car in a few." He waves Jimin off, the younger simply nods, smiles and leaves.

Threading both hands through his damp hair he sighs, glancing around the empty hall before leaving his gaze on his own reflection in the large mirror 'What's happening with me...'

 

_-Earlier that day-_

"Let's take a break" Jungkook announces, around an hour into the practice. Everyone gives some sign of agreement.

Seokjin immediately makes the move to go get a snack, Taehyung following his hyung out of the room like a child while the rest opts on staying.

Namjoon does the usual, grabbing his phone and headphones, listening to some music. Jungkook likes to call him emo-hyung at moments like this, although the nickname would most definitely fit Yoongi more, he goes along with it and just returns to his, what Jimin calls the "Emo corner"

And Namjoon would enjoy sitting in his emo corner, listening to his music, if not the loud screams and laughs coming from what seems like Jimin and Jungkook, acting worse than Taehyung himself does sometimes.

Fed up with Jimin's high pitched screams and Jungkook's running around like a puppy, he looks up, ready to oh so nicely ask them to 'calm the fuck down'. But the screams and laughs are all pushed to the back of his mind when his gaze lands on Hoseok and Yoongi.

Or just Yoongi. The older following Hoseok's steps, trying to perfect the few things he couldn't quite catch on in the dance. The movement of his body, slightly unsure steps and a focused expression, all that somehow managed to block out any sound and any moral thoughts from Namjoon.  
Yoongi has Namjoon under some trance for the longest minute he ever experienced.

And it's been happening for quite a while now.

It started around the time when he and Yoongi we're locked in their studio till late, drunk on energy drinks and desperate to finish that one song, making some dumb jokes just to keep each other awake. Finally finishing the piece and just sitting back in relief, talking about nothing yet everything for another good hour, it was when Namjoon noted that Yoongi's laugh has a sweet ring to it, that his smile could be brighter than Hoseok's when genuine.

And so it pulled along with him for the next few days, which turned into a week, which became a month and more. He didn't think much of it.

Not until now. His eyes are practically glued to the male, watching how each time he repeats that one step it improves, how a small smirk of victory shows on his lips when he finally gets it perfectly. He hasn't thought much of it until his eyes started roaming Yoongi's body, quite fragile looking for a man, but in the right way, a way that makes it hard to look away.

He really did not think much of it until his eyes met with Yoongi's and he had to look away, back down at his phone, dropping the device on accident and letting out a slightly too loud "Fuck,"  
Not even bothering to check the screen he quickly stands up, almost jogging out of the room in slight panic.

Big Hit is a large building, but after days spent working on music on the top floor, choreography 2 floors lower, group meetings in the middle, and switching between these rooms a few times each day, he knows it like the back of his hand. Quickly stumbling into the nearest rest room he groans in frustration, resting his sweaty palms against one of the sinks, glancing up at the mirror.

He stares at himself, scanning his features, trying to convince himself that the pink dust on his cheeks is there due to all the dancing. Trying.  
'what was that supposed to be!?' He looks back down at his hands before turning the tap on, splashing his face with cold water, as if its supposed to wash any thoughts of Yoongi away.

"What happened?" Seokjin walks in with a plastic plate of snacks for everyone. He stares at Namjoon jogging down the hallway before glancing at Hoseok and Yoongi, both males looking just as confused as everyone else.

Jimin is about to stand up "Should I-"

"I'll go check on him." Yoongi interrupts, immediately leaving the room and jogging his way after Namjoon.

"Joon?" Yoongi calls immediately when he reaches the male restroom. And just like he thought, Namjoon is there, wiping his face off with the bottom of his tank top, abs on display and Yoongi finds himself impressed.

He notices how the younger almost flinches upon hearing his voice.

"You okay?" He asks. Namjoon simply nods, avoiding any eye contact. He mumbles a small "Just felt sick."

"Should we end practice for today?" Yoongi asks, the smallest bit of concern evident in his voice.

"No no," Namjoon shakes his head "I'm fine, lets go back." And with that they walk back to the hall. No further questions asked.

Namjoon gathers his stuff, maybe a bit too harsh with it, and he leaves the hall with a huff, locking the door.  
'It's nothing.' He tells himself 'Just stupid mind wandering is all'

'It's not important, I shouldn't make it awkward' he repeats before entering their car.

Yet he still avoided looking at Yoongi during the ride home.


	2. 2.

Upon entering their dorm, Namjoon instantly kicked his shoes off and left to his room -which thank heavens he has to himself- without a word. The boys simply assume he's still feeling sick, slightly concerned but they let it be.

His usual habit would be letting everyone else shower first, so he doesn't have to worry much about anyone being suspicious of him acting odd by leaving to his room.

Namjoon pulls the tank top over his head, throwing it onto his bed before doing the same to himself. He pulls the laptop from the bedside table onto his lap and plugs in the earphones, doing the usual.

An hour or so passes when he hears a knock on his door, the earphones almost blocking the sound out, he pulls them off wording a "Come in"

The doors open and a damp haired Jimin peeks into the room "Seokjin hyung made dinner today instead of ordering take out," he says "He told me to call you."

Namjoon gives a quick smile and a nod "Okay." And Jimin leaves.

When entering the kitchen, first thing he's met with is the pleasing smell of whatever Seokjin managed to cook.

"Smells nice," he compliments, smiling at the oldest.  
Seokjin smiles back "I figured after the incident at the studio, a home made meal would help"

Namjoon almost forgets himself, almost. 'I said I felt sick'  
"Yeah, thanks." He smiles again.

Everyone sits down to eat. Namjoon notices that Yoongi is missing, of course he notices. But from the sound of the shower still going, he assumes thats where the older is.

Placing his plate in the dishwasher, Namjoon thanks Seokjin for the meal and starts making his way back to his room.

"Hyung we're watching a horror movie," Jimin calls "You gonna join us?"

Namjoon lifts a brow "Don't we have anything early in the morning?"

Hoseok gives him a confused look, glancing to the BigBang calendar on their wall "I'm pretty sure it's a free day," he laughs, because Namjoon never loses track of the dates.

But his head has really been somewhere else lately.

"Oh," he says, glancing at the calendar "Sorry I got confused, yea I might join" he smiles at the boys before leaving to his room.

Desperately looking for that one music folder on his laptop, Namjoon hears another knock on his door.

"Yeah?" 

This time Yoongi walks in, hair towel dried, dressed in nothing but grey sweatpants, cheeks pink probably due to the hot water. And Namjoon really finds it annoying how he notices all those things, as if they matter, as if the water dripping from Yoongi's hair, sliding down his pale skin is interesting enough to make the brain of Bangtan so enticed in it.

"Just thought I'd let you know the shower is free," Yoongi's voice pulls Namjoon back together "Are you watching the movie with us?"

Namjoon puts the laptop back on it's usual place, simply so he has a reason not to look Yoongi's way "Uh yeah, I'll just shower first." He says.   
Yoongi gives a small "Mhm." and leaves.

Grabbing a black tank top and a pair of closely matching sweatpants, he leaves to the bathroom.

Namjoon never took long in the shower, simply getting in, washing his body and getting out. But this time he spent slightly longer, hoping that maybe it's just stress getting to him, hoping he'll relax a bit. That didn't happen, and realizing it's useless and he's just going to get everyone on him, asking questions, he gets out. Not bothering much with drying his half messily dyed pink hair, he throws the clothes on and makes his way out.

Namjoon passes the sitting room and hesitates, maybe he should join them? Would it be suspicious if he didn't?

And so he does in the end, walking in and standing by the door "What are we watching?"

"Grudge!" Taehyung exclaims, Jungkook instantly slapping his hand over the boy's mouth because 'I'm gonna go deaf shut up'

"I'll go get popcorn, you set the movie up" Seokjin says, to no one in particular. Hoseok takes the task onto himself and starts searching through Netflix.

"You plan on watching the movie from there?" Yoongi asks, glancing at Namjoon and patting the empty space beside himself, a silent invitation for Namjoon to come and sit down. The younger laughs it off to be natural and joing Yoongi on the couch.

"I, am, not going to get the popcorn next time, Tae is, got it?" Seokjin groans, standing up for the third time to fill the bowl again.

The movie is good so far, Namjoon not so scared as the youngest three seem, and certainly not freaking out like Hoseok, but he finds the plot interesting and thats enough for him to find it enjoyable.

Namjoon glances down to see Jungkook trying to snatch away the last of popcorn in Jimin's hand, the older simply stretching it so Jungkook can't reach. "Hyung," he whines, poking at Jimin's stomach.

Yoongi takes the opportunity and steals the popcorn away from Jimin, smirking at the two scandalized looking boys as he pops the snack into his mouth.

Namjoon watches in amusement at their childish playing.

"Hyung is a thief, I'm calling the cops this should be illegal!" Jimin exclaims, Jungkook nodding his head in agreement as if he himself wasn't just trying to do what Yoongi achieved.

The oldest of the three rolls his eyetd before licking his fingers teasingly.  
And while Jimin and Jungkook were glaring at Yoongi, Namjoon had to do the opposite and look away, just so his mind and large imagination wouldn't go past the boundaries.


	3. 3.

Eventually the movie ended. Taehyung being the one to take two or three trips to get popcorn this time. The boys scattered back to their rooms.

Namjoon stood up with a yawn, stretching his arms while walking towards the door. He turns around to switch the light off when he notices Yoongi, who's still sitting in the couch, looking quite lost in thought.

"You gonna sleep here?"

The elder almost flinches and he looks up with a quiet, breathy laugh. "Ah, no, too uncomfortable." He says and stands up, following Namjoon out.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi quietly walked into his shared room, making sure not to disturb the others as he crawls into his bed, right under Hoseok's.

With a quiet sigh he lays back.   
Namjoon doesn't really get sick. Sure, he hurts himself a lot on accident, but he never gets sick.

And for some odd reason it bothers Yoongi.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon woke up quite early. From what he hears, probably right after Seokjin, who he assumes is in the kitchen. The only one in the dorm to touch the pots and pans really.

Throwing a pair of black sweats on, he instinctively pats down his white tank top and walks out of his room after opening a window to air it out.

Namjoon walks into the kitchen to see, like predicted, Seokjin. The elder looks like he's searching for something in the fridge.

"Need any help with breakfast?"

Seokjin turns around with what seems like peppers in his hand. He lifts a brow. "You helping with cooking?" he laughs "I don't feel like eating burnt food."

Namjoon just rolls his eyes with a smile and sits at the table, pulling his phone out.  
Almost immediately he receives a message from Jungkook.

 

**Kook** :

Hyung come quick

Help me!!

 

Namjoon stares at his phone, dumbfounded.

 

**Namjoon** :

??? what's wrong

**Kook** :

Jist come please 

 

Not sure of what's happening, Namjoon stands up, making his way to the boy's room.

He knocks once before opening the door "Jungkook what the-"

'poof'

And that's a pillow to his face.  
Namjoon stands still as the soft object falls to the floor, he stares at the three youngest boys in disappointed. "Really?"

"Pillow fight!" Jimin exclaims. And Namjoon can't help but be pulled into the war of flying pillows.

At first he tries simply avoiding them and getting out of the room, but when another pillow lands on his face, Namjoon's mind changes.

"What are you-!" Yoongi pushes the door open. His eyes scan the mess of a room and the four boys buried beneath it.

"Did we wake you up hyung?" He hears Taehyung speak up, terror in his voice obvious, and obviously fake.

Yoongi glares "Thank lord that you didn't or I'd bury you alive." He grumbles "Breakfast is ready, get your asses into the kitchen."

 

* * *

 

 

"Smells nice, what are you making hyung?" Jimin asks, sitting at the table, the room filled with the scent of cooked vegetables and meat.

Seokjin turns around and smiles "Not sure what I made, but its something."

"Sounds good to me." Hoseok laughs and sits beside Jungkook.

They're all halfway through the meal when Seokjin looks up at Namjoon "You feeling okay today?"  
Namjoon gives a nod "Yeah, I'm better."

"I don't think leader-hyung really was sick," Taehyung accuses, mouth filled with food "He was having a great time this morning."

Namjoon shakes his head in dismissal, smiling "Well I'm feeling better."

"He's hiding something." Taehyung says again after swallowing his food. Namjoon knows it's a joke, after all, it's Taehyung speaking, he'd know if the boy was serious. Yet he still feels uneasy.

"He pretended to be sick, and he's actually planning something behind our backs!"

Seokjin snorts "Yea, he's actually joining a different company, a girls group and he's also into men."

_It's a joke_. Namjoon repeats that to himself. But he still chokes on his food, picks his glass of water up to hide it.

He never thought of it that way. Liking men. Yes he has had that weird thing around Yoongi for a good while now. But liking men? No. Namjoon is the brains in this group and he'd know better than anyone else. And he's sure as hell he doesn't have anything _like that_ towards his best friend.

"Hey it was a joke." Seokjin laughs when he sees Namjoon's expression, something stuck between confused and angry.  
Namjoon shakes it off "Yea, I know." He laughs. It sounds forced but he ignores that. If the elder joked like that two weeks ago or so, Namjoon would laugh with him. But now it just makes him think.

He really doesn't have feelings for Yoongi.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days pass, so do a few practices and some more painfully awkward situations around Yoongi.

He learned to deal with it. Kind of.

Namjoon took walks after most practices, or whenever he could really. It put his mind off of everything, off of Yoongi.

It worked, at least until he got back to their dorm and seen the guy in person, thats when the walk starts to seem pointless because all those word feelings come back.

Weird feeling like confusion, sadness, anger and that odd, soft, warm one he just can't describe. Doesn't know if it's good or bad but he hates it.

They're finished another bit of good work, walking towards their SUV when Namjoon mumbles his familiar "I'm going to take a walk."

This time though something stops him, it's Taehyung's hand around his wrist.

"Again?" He asks, sounding sad, worried. "Hyung you leave every night, you're probably gonna leave tomorrow too." He says "Please come home with us."

Namjoon chews in his lip "It's the last time, I swear."

"Are you serious?" This time it's Yoongi speaking. He feels Taehyung let go of his wrist.  
"We don't even know where you're going-"

"I'm just stressed, okay?" He defends "I like walking because it takes my mind off of things."

"He'll be fine," Seokjin says, pulling Taehyung by his hand "Let's go."

The younger hesitates, but gives up and follows Seokjin.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon wanders around the less busy streets of Seoul. It's pitch black outside, the air is cold and biting at his cheeks but he likes it. Likes the night.  
Walking nowhere specifically, he walks into the park, completely silent. No one would be around at this time.

His mind is spinning with thoughts, questions and so many confusing feelings. Legs giving out from the cold, he takes a seat on the wooden bench in the park, regretting not wearing something warmer than a T-shirt under that poor excuse of a coat.

This night is different than the others, this night he feels a bit more lightheaded, a bit more upset and confused, a bit weaker. Not physically but mentally. Weaker in the fight against his thoughts and feelings.

Truth is, he does have an idea of what's happening to him and why he's so weird around Yoongi, the reason behind his stomach doing flips when the elder shows his gummy smile or just is around. The reason why he's a mess right now. He just hates the truth in this situation.

Namjoon blames the frosty wind for his eyes watering. He blames today's hard dance practice for his shaky breath. All just because he hates the truth behind that also.

 

* * *

 

It's wrong. Yoongi is aware of that. But fuck wrong at the moment because If Namjoon is getting himself into trouble, it's actually right to follow him.

So that's what Yoongis doing, following Namjoon around, a safe distance away. It seems like the younger doesn't have a specific destination. He did say he was going for a walk, but Yoongi is never convinced.

He follows the younger past the gates of the park but stops not long after, watching as Namjoon sits on the bench.

Yoongi would be asking himself if maybe Namjoon is waiting for someone. But when he sees the male wipe his eyes messily, he knows that's not the matter.

Worst part is, he has no options here.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon wipes his eyes, forces the tears away. He feels absolutely stupid crying over something like that. He knows it's stupid, it won't help shit. The only choice Namjoon has here is to get over himself. Because let's be real, he won't go up to Yoongi and confess, that could go in every wrong way possible. And there's plenty.

He sits back up just when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Namjoon pulls the device out and squints at the bright screen. Yoongi is calling him.

Great, he thinks. If he doesn't pick up it's going to worry the guys more, what choice does he have.

He swipes the green button to the right, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Namjoon wants to curse at how weak his voice sounded.

"Hey um, Seokjin is wondering when you'll be back.."

Namjoon gives a laugh "Aw he's worried?" He jokes "I'll be back in thirty."

"Okay," he hears Yoongi over the other line "You good?" The older sounds off.

"Yeah of course." Namjoon hesitates.

"You need a lift?"

"No it's fine, thanks."

"Alright then... stay safe."

"Yeah, see you hyung." he hangs up.

Namjoon is pissed, at himself of course, this is wrong. He just feels so off, so weird that it's undescribable, and worst part of it is that he can't do jack shit about it, because last thing BTS needs is a scandal and a line in the news saying 'Leader of BTS, gay?'  
  
He stands up, kicking a stone on his way and starts walking home.

Yoongi watches for a moment. Namjoon sounded so calm on the phone, so fine that if Yoongi wasn't there to see what happened, he'd be tricked.

'This is bullshit' he thinks. Something is up and he's going to find out.


	4. 4.

Yoongi stepped into their dorm with caution, unsure if Namjoon has already arrived. He closes the door behind himsel quietly.

"Hey," comes a voice from the end of the hallway. Yoongi turns around.

Seokjin looks at him "so, anything happen?" he asks, sounding quite worried.

"He..." Yoongi pulls his coat of, hanging it up, trying to put everything about this situation together. "walked around for a bit, went to the park and he's now on his way back,"

"Did he meet anyone?" Seokjin asks, unconvinced.

"He sat on a bench in the park," Yoongi slides his shoes off "that's literally it, he just sat there."

"So why couldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he just wanted some alone time," yoongi says and walks past the older.

"Yea," Seokjin mumbles, "probably..."

Namjoon arrives back not too long after. The hallway of their dorm would be pitch black if not the gentle light coming from the living room.

Namjoon takes his coat and shoes off, trying to keep as quiet as possible, as if it actually matters.

He makes his way down the hallway, stopping at the source of light.  
"What are you guys watchin?" he asks, resting against the door frame.

"No clue," Seokjin says, sat beside Yoongi "the kids picked it,"

Namjoon lets out a small laugh.

Jungkook, who is comfortably sat between Taehyung's legs, glances up "It's 21 Jump Street," he says, playing with the ring on Taehyung's finger.

"They forgot to download subtitles," Jimin adds. Jungkook shoots him a playful glare. Hoseok sits between them just so no fight breaks out.

Yoongi, unlike eveyone else, stayed still and quiet, cautiously looking Namjoon up and down.

But that wasn't the case with his thoughts. No, Yoongi's mind is quite a mess right now. Filled with questions and frustrations.

"I'll be in my room," Namjoon smiles and leaves.

"He doesn't look as if he's upset or anything," Seokjin mumbles to Yoongi. "Guess you were right,"

"Yeah..." Yoongi hums and stands up.

"Where you going?" The older looks up at him.

"To talk with namjoon."

After a small debate with himself right in front of their leaders door, Yoongi manages to knock.

A second passes, two seconds. "Come in," he hears and opens the door.

Yoongi walks in, somwhat hesitant "Hey," he says, hands behind his back closing the door. He looks at Namjoon. The younger is sat at his desk, laptop open. He looks tired.

"Hi," comes as the only answer.  
Yoongi has been feeling as if Namjoon is avoiding him lately, but now it's just getting kind of ridiculous.

"We need to talk" the older says, already quite annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" Namjoon asks, glancing at Yoongi before fixing his gaze back on the laptop.

"I could ask you the same thing," yoongi says, voice monotone.

Namjoon forces his gaze back up, now staring at Yoongi with a raised brow in question. Oh he knows what the problem is, he knows Yoongi isn't dumb, in fact Yoongis a bit too smart for Namjoon's bullshit. And here's where Namjoon isn't quite sure of what to say.

"What is up with you lately?" Yoongi stares.

"What are you on about?" Namjoon asks, and he's painfully aware of how dumb what he just said is.

"Joon, do you think I'm stupid?" Yoongi snaps, stepping forward.

"What?"

"You're avoiding me," Yoongi glares "that's what," his voice raises, "it's been a month and I want an explanation!"

Namjoon rubs his face with his hand, closing the laptop with the other. He says nothing.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, Namjoon,"

"No hyung, I am no-"

"Is there a problem, then?" The older stares "am I not working hard enough for our band?" his gaze sharpens. "If you want me out then just fucking tell me, Namjoon."

Namjoon stares, taken back. That is _not_ what he wants and it's not what he needs Yoongi thinking right now.

Yoongi shakes his head when Namjoon stays silent. He walks out.

Namjoon pushes himself up, rushing after the other.

"That's not what I want!" he stops in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Yoongi turns around abruptly "Then what the hell is the problem?!"

"It's complicated,"

"Complicated?!" Yoongi glares "I don't get it Joon, we've been through plenty of shit." 

Both of them are sure they have attracted the rest of the groups attention.

"I know but this is different,"

"Your fucking kidding me right?" He stares as Namjoon looks away. "How long have I been your friend-"

"Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Because my best friend has a problem with me, and I don't know what it is!"

"I don't have a fucking problem with you-" Namjoon's gaze snaps back at the older. "-but with myself!"

Yoongi huffs "And you can't tell me what it is, because?!"

"Because its none of your fucking business."

Namjoon turns back, walking into his room. Seokjin, Hoseok and Jimin walked out into the hallway a momemt ago, confused and worried.

Yoongi, angered, is about to follow him but a hand on his wrist stops him. "Leave him be," Jimin mumbles, pulling Yoongi back.

Yoongi snaps his hand out of Jimin's grasp, walking back to his own, shared room.

Jimin flinches at the slam of the door.


End file.
